<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UnHappy Birthday, Peter by notanerd04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612196">UnHappy Birthday, Peter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanerd04/pseuds/notanerd04'>notanerd04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Drabble, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Stabbing, Tumblr Prompt, Unconsciousness, Whump, Worried Tony Stark, spiderman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanerd04/pseuds/notanerd04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony throws Peter a birthday party.  He doesn't show up to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UnHappy Birthday, Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble inspired by a prompt from whumpster-dumpster on Tumblr.</p><p>I wrote this instead of paying attention to my math teacher.  This is why I'm not doing well in the class.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters or the world expressed in this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When asked to describe one Anthony Edward Stark, untheatrical was a word that would never come to pass a lip.  When you’re the richest man in the world, extravagance sits at your fingertips.  Sprinkle in a bit of overdramatic genius, then slap it onto a birthday party.</p><p>Peter Parker didn’t like his birthday all that much.  It came with hard memories, a burnt chocolate cake he wouldn’t get to taste again.  Birthdays meant car crashes he wasn’t there to stop. </p><p>So he muttered a quick thanks to every birthday wish thrown out in the hall, all the while desperately wanting to punch something, anything, someone.</p><p>Sweet reprieve came in the form of a red and blue suit.</p><p>Tony knew, and bless his heart, he wanted to help.  So he bought the streamers and the glitter and the balloons, brought everyone over, and told them to hide.  They sat with the lights off long after the patrol curfew has passed, wondering where the spider boy was.</p><p>The tracker labeled the kid still in Queens, and the surprise couldn’t be ruined so no one called.  The fear rose in their throats, and still, no words were exchanged between the partygoers and the missing hero.  </p><p>With midnight long gone, Peter’s friends had to leave, accompanied by promises that they’ll hear when he comes home.  </p><p>At 3:37 AM, the blinking dot finally began to move back towards Manhattan.  Those left quickly scrambled and hid.  The birthdate may have been over, but the party was just getting started. </p><p>Tony waited with bated breath as he heard the window slide open, waiting for his kid to drop into the surprise.  His stomach twisted when he heard the painful thump of what could only be Peter hitting the floor.</p><p>“FRIDAY, lights on,” he whispered.  The team didn’t have time to make out the happy birthday before they were met with a bloody, broken, and nearly unconscious Spiderman lying on the floor with a knife through his stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>